


hold on to me while our world falls apart

by thelesterhowells



Series: phandom bingo 2018 [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Established Relationship, M/M, but it's also not incredibly sad, it's not really happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelesterhowells/pseuds/thelesterhowells
Summary: When Dan wakes up one morning nothing is the way it used to before.





	hold on to me while our world falls apart

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much again to [@spookyscaryskelephans](https://spookyscaryskelephans.tumblr.com/) for reading this over for me and to [@stressedoutteenager](https://stressedoutteenager.tumblr.com/) for the feedback <3
> 
> hope you enjoy! :)

Dan was violently ripped out of a dream he was having and forced to sit up, but he couldn’t really figure out what had caused it. 

One thing he was incredibly aware of was his heart beating way too fast and the slight panic he was feeling everywhere in his body.

His chest was too heavy to breathe properly, his brain went completely blank and his ears were ringing. Maybe he woke up because of a loud noise? He tried to concentrate on the sounds he  _ should  _ be hearing: London’s traffic, honking car horns, loud busses. But no, there were no such sounds.

Instead, he could hear the sheer panic in the voices of the people screaming outside on the streets. He could hear sirens blasting loudly and overshadowing the screams for a few seconds at a time. He could hear helicopters flying overhead and police officers making announcements with loudspeakers.

_ “Something is wrong,”  _ shoots through his brain, followed by,  _ “Phil.” _

Dan looks to his side fully expecting that Phil, being a heavy sleeper, just slept through the entire thing. Contrary to what he was thinking,  _ hoping,  _ he is greeted with an empty right side of the bed.

His heart starts beating even faster than before; his chest tightens and he knows he is on the verge of a panic attack.

The only thing stopping him from momentarily breaking down are his instincts. He swings his legs over the edge of the bed, stands up and starts walking in the direction of the living room.

Right when he calls out for Phil, he spots him standing at the window and in the midst of turning around to shout his name.

“What are you doing here, Phil? Why didn’t you wake me up? What’s happening?” He can hear how absolutely terrified he sounds, but he doesn't care. He needs answers. He needs to know what's going on. He needs to know that Phil is alright.

Before Phil can answer any of his questions, Dan grabs his arm and hugs him.

While hugging him as tight as he can, Dan looks out the window and wishes instantly he wouldn't have done that.

What he can see there is not London anymore. It looks like a scene from a movie. A movie where everything breaks apart. A movie in which nobody is happy anymore. It looks like a scene from his darkest nightmares out there. And his only wish is to stay here. In the safety of their home. In the arms of Phil.

“I wanted to give you five more minutes,” Phil answers eventually. His voice sounds sad. So incredibly sad.

“Wha- You can't just not wake me up, Phil. The world is  _ literally _ falling apart out there.”

He wants to be mad and upset. He really wants to. But he gets it, he would've done the same.

“I know...I know, but you looked so peaceful and I- I just wanted to give you a little bit more time before waking up and having your life ripped away,” Phil sounded so resigned that it broke Dan’s heart into pieces.  

“I…What are we going to do, Phil? What’s happening out there?”

“I don’t know. I have no idea,” he grabs his phone that was laying on window-sill and shows it Dan, “We have a message from the government on our phones.”

“What? Like the presidential alert? Isn’t that just an American thing?” He has no idea why he asks this because it doesn’t really matter, does it? The world is falling apart and they have a message from the government...who cares?

“Apparently not. It says that they’re declaring a state of national emergency like  _ every other country _ . The whole world is affected, Dan,” Phil doesn’t even look him the eyes, he just stares at his phone. He is scared, Dan knows that. He sees it in the way Phil’s shoulders are hunched and his eyes are glassy. He  _ knows  _ it because it’s exactly what he is feeling.

“Did you...did you hear from anybody? Your parents? Martyn? My family?” Dan is scared to even ask. But he has to. He needs to know. He needs some clarification.

Phil shakes his head and Dan wishes he could turn back the time. Just a few seconds. He wouldn’t ask this question again.

“We don’t have any cell reception. I don’t know if- If they tried to contact us or-” He doesn’t finish the sentence, but Dan can fill in the blanks.  _ If they are still alive. If they were even able to grab their phone before something happened. If they are out there struggling. If. If. If. _

Phil moves closer again, puts his arms protectively around Dan, holds him tight and gives him a kiss on top of his head.

“You need to pack light,” he says eventually.

“Where are we even going to?”

“I don’t know. To safety maybe. I don’t know.”

Dan doesn’t know what to say. Because there  _ is  _ nothing to say. So he just nods, grabs Phil’s hand and goes back to their bedroom.

Both of them only pack one backpack. And with that they go out in the unknown, into a world that’s falling apart, with the remnants of their whole life on their backs.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [come and say hi and maybe reblog on tumblr](https://thelesterhowells.tumblr.com/post/179447886667/hold-on-to-me-while-our-world-falls-apart) :)


End file.
